The present invention relates to a power throw means and, more particularly, to a power throw means for enabling a power supply controller useful for electronic apparatuses such as electronic calculators and electronic timepieces etc.
Prior art power supply controllers employed within various electronic apparatus comprise a low power consumption circuit such as a flip-flop circuit to minimize power dissipation. The flip-flop circuit permits the power supply controller to operate so as to control power energy from a power source to a power utilization circuit. In these power supply controllers, the condition of the flip-flop circuit may change causing disorder within the power utilization circuit when a new power source is supplied in lieu of the old one.
Therefore, it is very desirable that a power throw means be provided within the power supply controller for enabling the power supply controller in response to the application of power derived from the power source.